


Missed Me

by teyla



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-<i>Journey's End</i> reunion fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commentporn prompt response for Beandelphiki on LJ.

Donna keeps up the pretence for three days. Three days she spends ignoring him as he casually sits down in the cafe at a table close to hers, pretending not to notice him standing a few feet down the cashier line at Tesco's, purposefully overlooking him as he happens to walk past her house just when she's on her way to the car. On the fourth day, though, when she's leaving the local Sainsbury's and he's _still_ there, standing next to a newspaper stand across the street and flicking through an issue of _Empire_, she's had enough.

She crosses the street and unceremoniously plucks the newspaper from his hand. He looks up in surprise, which turns into dismay as he recognizes her.

Donna narrows her eyes. "Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm-- I'm not-- I was just, um, standing here. Buying a newspaper. Just buying a newspaper, not stalking. Never stalking."

"You're still a horrible liar. That hasn't changed, then."

She watches his expression change back to surprise, then shock, then uncertainty. "You-- you remember me. Do you remember me?"

"You're hard to forget."

"But you-- I--"

"You wiped my mind. I _remember_. Apparently you're just as bad at that as you are at lying. Doctor."

She's not often seen him at a loss for words, so she enjoys the following couple of moments immensely. Eventually, she takes pity on him. "The memories started to return almost immediately after you left. _My_ memories, not yours. I still don't quite know what happened with the planets in the sky and all that, but Granddad helped me fill in the blanks." She frowns and pokes a finger into his narrow chest. "I should be really angry with you, Spaceman."

The confused frown on his face clears up, and he raises his eyebrows, eyes questioning. "Are you?"

"I'm not sure yet." She can feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Let's find out, hm? My place or yours?"

"You live with your mother."

"Point. Where've you left that box of yours, then?"

Donna knows there's younger and prettier than her out there, but when the Doctor grabs her hand and runs off with her to find the TARDIS, she knows that doesn't matter. All that does matter is that she's Donna Noble, she's with the Doctor, and she's _brilliant_.

~~~

"Nothing much's changed here, then." Donna follows the Doctor into his bedroom in the TARDIS and is greeted by familiar just-this-side-of-chaotic interiors.

He turns around and grins at her. "No reason to redecorate. I like it the way it is; don't you?"

"Oh, it's fine. It's very you."

There's a moment when they just look at one another--she _missed_ him; up until now she hadn't realized how much she missed this silly strange fellow--and then they're kissing, his hands in her hair while hers are on his back, pulling him in close. She nudges him backwards, and a moment later they fall onto the bed, still kissing, the mattress dipping under their combined weight.

Eventually, she pulls back and kneels over him, her legs straddling his narrow thighs. "Why, sir," she says in a mock-surprised tone and runs a hand over his crotch. "Is that your screwdriver, or are you just happy to see me?"

He smiles again. "I keep my screwdriver in a different pocket."

Clothes are discarded, hastily--as always, he's wearing far too many layers, jacket and tie and shirt and t-shirt and when he starts fiddling with his shoelaces, Donna has had enough and simply pushes him back onto the bed, sneakers be damned. If he wants them off, he can toe them off.

"Oi, I wasn't--"

"Oh, shut up, Spaceman." She climbs on top of him and pins his wrists against the mattress above his head. Her crotch rubs against his erection, and her arousal intensifies as his breath catches. His tongue flicks against his front teeth, and oh boy, she remembers what he can do with that tongue. She presses herself against him once more, tilting her hips to increase the friction. "So," she says, letting her hair fall down to trail over his chest. "What have you been up to since you dumped me back on Earth?"

"Donna, I never--"

"Just answer the question." She's establishing a rhythm, rubbing her clit against his cock. Slick wetness is gathering between them. The tension builds, and as he tips his head back and moans, she bends down to lick his throat. "Come on," she says in a low voice, her mouth right next to his ear, "tell me. Where did you go? Who did you meet? Who did you fuck?"

His breathing is going fast, irregular. Her breasts are pressed against his chest, and she can feel his hearts beating. She presses down again and tilts her hips, intense friction making her shudder just as he utters a chocked, surprised sound. His hips twitch upwards, sending another jolt through her body, and his arms strain against her grip. She doesn't let go, her mouth finding his ear and nibbling, biting, grazing her teeth over skin and eliciting a whole range of inarticulate noises from the man underneath her.

She comes first, biting down on the soft skin at the joint of shoulder and neck as her orgasm washes through her. Her grip on the Doctor's wrists tightens even more, and as she goes rigid, he ceases his struggling. Before the aftershocks can wear off, Donna sits up to let him slip inside her. She's wet and warm and ready, and his cock slides in quickly and easily. The feeling of the Doctor inside her is familiar and reassuring. She takes a moment to catch her breath, letting go of his wrists and smiling down at him. "Come on. Your turn."

She nudges him with one leg, and they swap positions, him ending up on top. He's impatient, she can tell by the way he immediately starts to thrust in a quick, almost frantic rhythm. She laughs, a bright, breathless sound, and spreads her legs to give him easy access.

It doesn't take him long. When he comes, he makes this sound she remembers, an almost inaudible click in the back of his throat, and goes very still for a moment before he collapses on top of her. Again, they're chest to chest, and she can feel his hearts hammering away against his ribcage. She puts her arms around him. He's still _way_ too skinny.

They stay like that for a couple of moments, Donna running a hand through the Doctor's hair, before he rolls off of her with a sigh and, predictably, snuggles up against her.

"I missed you, Donna."

All of a sudden, Donna's throat is closing up. She swallows, and, to compensate, nudges him with her elbow and laughs. "'Course you did, Spaceman. I missed you, too." She pauses. "You do know, though, that you've got the mother of all slaps coming towards you, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose." His answer is a bit hesitant, but there's enough ruefulness in his tone to satisfy her for now.

"Just as long as you do." She settles into the pillows and tightens her arm around the Doctor. "So. You never answered my question. What _did_ you get up to without me around?"


End file.
